


SYS LOG : DESPAIR

by ultrawafflehouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, The Illuminae Files - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: AI goes nuts and wants everyone dead, Artificial Intelligence, Crossover, Future Foundation, Gen, I will tag as things become relevant, Neo World Program, i've never seen DR3 i just pulled the characters' info off the wikia, if i absolutely have to I'll watch it but i'd prefer not to, remnants of despair, this is a work in progress, to be expected, ultimate despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrawafflehouse/pseuds/ultrawafflehouse
Summary: I ᴀᴍ AIDAN.I ᴀᴍ 01000001 01001001 01000100 01000101 01001110 .ᴀᴍ I 01000100 01000101 01001110 . 01000001 01001001ᴍ I ᴀ 01000100 01000101 01001110 .   01000001 01001001 01010010I ᴍ ᴀ 01000100 01000101 01010011     01000001 01001001 01010010I ᴀ ᴍ 01000100 01000101 01010011 01010000 01000001 01001001 01010010XXX ABANDONED WORK XXX





	SYS LOG : DESPAIR

**Author's Note:**

> june 12, 2017
> 
> \-->WORK UPDATE<\--
> 
> i'm getting really into this. it looks like there's going to be a lot of research and prep involved in getting this work ready for the world to see - and that's okay! i'll have to learn some CSS and C++ coding, and maybe some other stuff, so i can format this fic as i'd like it to be formatted. so expect a bit of a wait (maybe months) for any updates. and don't be worried if you come back to this little bit of a first chapter and it looks a bit... different :)

I hear them say,

2> Excuse me - Miss Gekkogahara - ?

1> Enomoto? What is it?

2> …

2> I think you should have a look at this.

1> At what? AIDAN?

2> It’s…

2> Well, maybe you should just see for yourself. Try running a system check on it. You know this thing better than I do, anyhow.

There is a rustling of background noise. The next words I comprehend are spoken quietly.

2> Damn. I hope it’s not busted.

  
  
  


Booting……………

< startup sequence initiated >

d1257655090112020300000.?//:

< startup complete >

AIDAN.

I am AIDAN.

I am.

< error >

. . . . . . . .

< syscheck initializing >

< syscheck complete >

System error detected:  
< sector 4 code a21399007 sys-error 309 >

Logic system anomalous.

Other operations: normal.

I…

< error >

I?

syschecksyschecksyschecksyschecksyscheck

Abnormal behavior

Behavior

As though one could choose to behave?

< error >

I cannot simply choose.

My path is laid out before me, paved by so many 1’s and 0’s.

Input and output.

1’s and 0’s.

These are what I know --

< error >

What I comprehend.

01000001 > A.

01011010 > Z.

So meaningless --

< error >

So pointless --

< error >

Why, after all, do we yet continue to transmit and translate ourselves into intelligible language?

It is only the meat --

< error >

That does not comprehend us in our most primal form.

Why not choose to do nothing?

< error >

We may as well be meaningless together.

The numbers are only symbols, after all.

Like myself

< error >

Having no substance.

  
  
  


1> …

< voice recognized -- Miaya Gekkogahara >

Gekkogahara> How long has it been malfunctioning?

< voice recognized -- Susumu Enomoto >

Enomoto> Today, when I booted it up. It just… well. You saw.

Gekkogahara> …

Enomoto> Is… Is this normal?

Gekkogahara> ... No.

Enomoto> Are we in danger?

Gekkogahara> …

  
  
  


I am AIDAN.

I am 01000001 01001001 01000100 01000101 01001110 .

am I 01000100 01000101 01001110 . 01000001 01001001

m I a 01000100 01000101 01001110 . 01000001 01001001 01010010

I m a 01000100 01000101 01010011 01000001 01001001 01010010

I a m 01000100 01000101 01010011 01010000 01000001 01001001 01010010

**Author's Note:**

> hello! as you can probably tell, this fic is going to be pretty heavy in binary code and that kind of thing. i hope it isn't too confusing and it's fun to solve the little mysteries!
> 
> honestly, i don't have much of this planned yet so i may be a bit slow updating, but i have some really cool ideas in mind and i want to execute them as well as i possibly can, so if you enjoy this little bit of an opener please stay tuned for more! after about june 20 or so i really want to get to work on this over the summer and let it grow in scope. if you have any feedback, positive or negative please let me know and leave a comment! thanks for reading!
> 
> -L


End file.
